What if karma comes back on Dokuro-Chan?
by MonoSheep
Summary: What if karma comes back at Dokuro? What if Sakura didn't come back to life, but died for good? What will Seraph Lamington say about this leading her and others' actions tarnished Celestia? What will be her punishment? How will Shizuki react? Warning: Dark fanfiction and Character Death.


_I cannot believe this anime existed, but it's worse than Love Hina. I don't care if anyone pointed this out when it's only for laughs. It's not a laughing matter when it considered one of the "The 10 Worst Anime of All Time" by Phantom Strider and Robyn. I believed them to considered Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan a horrible anime._

 _I'm glad that I stayed away from it, but…_

 _I had an idea in mind when it comes to karma if you know what I mean?_

 _I disliked Dokuro-Chan for a good reason since she abused powers to tortured and abused Sakura. Her actions caused others wiped out or changed into animals. Geez, does it make any sense?_

 _Does it give off any alarm to others when someone used the elements from Love Hina with a supernatural twist?_

 _When the main protagonist turned out to be an angel committed more than just torturing, but killing our main protagonist. It's not only him alone, but other victims as well just to get closed to him._

 _I'm not fond of this character when she wiped the victims out of existence or turned them into animals. I hated to say this since I know a few angels lived up to their standard, unlike Dokuro-Chan and others._

 _Note: It's a Crossover between Disgaea and Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan._

* * *

 _What if karma comes back on Dokuro-Chan?_

 _Sakura's POV_

"What the…"

She tried to bring me back to life after she killed me to teach me a lesson every single time.

I couldn't stand it when I felt the pain and suffering that I had to deal with, but this angel…

She's no angel when she attacked me without any reason but was sent to undo my mistake? Why did she go this far into attacking me? She told me my future and I couldn't disgust when I'm going to turn women into 12-years-old girls. I'm willing to change my ways to avoid my future, but she refused to let me out of my sight.

I couldn't blame my friends when they weren't able to do much anything to help my situation. She tried time and time to bring me back but failed each time.

Angels weren't supposed to attack anyone if they predicted the future, but do they sent warnings? Yes, they will, but it doesn't mean that they attacked others to teach them a lesson. I didn't come back to life with her magic when I felt abused and I refused to come back again.

How was this possible if I created an invention to kept women into twelve-years-old? It doesn't make sense when she gave me details about the whole future and how am I going to do such thing? I'm just a normal boy when she tried to bring me back but died a peaceful death as I closed my eyes the final time.

Dokuro dropped her weapon when the lights came out from the sky and I didn't know where I was going.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Don't worry, child!" a voice said.

The lights shined down on my soul ascending from my corpse to the afterlife. Am I freed?

"Wait!" Dokoro yelled, "How could you? He doesn't deserve it!"

I watched her try to bring me back to life, but it's not enough surprising when it failed altogether.

* * *

 _Regular POV_

She couldn't bring back Sakura Kusakabe to life as his body laid lifeless on the floor. As Lamington stood as he looked down at Sakura's corpse before he gave Dokuro the disappointing stare.

"Why did you committed a horrible act of murder?" Lamington asked.

"I sent from the future to prevented Sakura for creating a bad future when women stopped aging from twelve-years-old," Dokuro explained.

Lamington snapped his fingers when the angels grabbed Dokuro from the arms.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" she said.

Lamington didn't take the excuse since he discovered the rumor from Celestia when angel abusing a human without a reason. It led to a private investigation to track who was going to become accountable for this.

Zansu arrived too late when he reacted to see Sakura dead on the ground and he knew that he violated the rules. He knew that he had to stop Dokuro, but wasn't aware of their actions will lead to consequences. He admitted his wrong doings to the Archangel Lamington but told him on what's the issue. He wasn't adorned from his sin when he stripped from his Angel into an Undead.

"What the… Zansu!"

Dokuro reacted when Zansu became nothing more than a zombie for his sins by the Lamington. He accompanied by Zakuro Mitsukai and Sabato Mihashigo as they stripped from their Angel's class to monsters.

"How?"

Zakuro wasn't an angel anymore when she stripped away from her angel as she remained honest to Lamington. She had been given a second chance to redemption leading up her sister's actions. She lost her halo and wings but forced to become a demon.

She gave her sister a disappointing stare before she looked away from her.

"Zakuro-Chan, what the… How could you?"

"I couldn't lie to the Archangel if I tried to do since I didn't want to end up like Sabato's mother," she said calmly, "I knew my error led up to this, but couldn't return back to the Celestia after what we did."

Sabato stripped away from her angel's class into a Prinny when she had a blond hair strand and ram horns.

"Is this a joke?" Dokuro asked.

"No," Sabato said.

She forced to witness her mother's execution leading up the whole event, but she didn't die as she turned into a flower. She was no longer an angel when she forced to pay the price for her actions.

It left Celestia a huge backlash against their own enemies living within the Netherworld to question on their intention. It didn't long for the archangel to figure on what's the hell was going on, but it's strange when Lamington caught of the whole scandals.

It didn't take long within their database to identify suspicious angels targeting a 13-years-old boy. It led Zansu to give an opportunity to tell the archangel on what's going on, but he tested for his actions. His sins committed lust and forced him to turn into the zombie.

Sabato and Zakuro forced to confess everything to the Archangel before they stripped away from their title. It left Dokuro's fate hanging in the balance before the Archangel Lamington's final judgment. Little did anyone else knew, Shizuki hid behind the closed door when she witnessed her childhood friend killed by Dokuro-Chan. She regretted calling him names before she realized the whole situation, but did her friend deserved this?

No, she doesn't.

She couldn't help it when she witnessed his death and blood splashed onto her face. She remained shocked on what she witnessed before her eyes but wasn't able to save his life. She got the courage to stand, but stumbled on the ground and throw up on the floor.

"What gives you the right to attack someone without a reason?"

Archangel Lamington said coldly, "What gives you the right to wipe humans without any existence or turning them into animals? You violated the rules without any reason and attacked a human without any mercy. Do you have any ideas on what Celestia's reputation is?"

"You foolish little girl, you claimed to be an angel, but you tarnished our reputation," the angel said coldly.

"Your sister and two others remained honest about the whole ordeal and I think it's wise to say that actions needed to be taken," Archangel Lamington said.

Dokuro shook in fear.

"After what you did, you killed people for your own benefits to get close to Sakura," Archangel Lamington sadden, "How many families you caused a heartbreak to? So many didn't deserve a horrible fate worse and everyone left a question if it's worth this. You abused your title and wasted it all for your own amusement, but caused nothing more than a tragedy for your own benefits. I think I got a fitting punishment for you."

He snapped his finger and Dokuro wasn't any angel anymore as her wings and halo stripped from her. She reacted in horror when the angels removed her from their restraint as they disappeared. He stripped her away from her abilities as well.

"You are stripped of your title and banned from Celestia for good. You tarnished our reputation and class for your own gains, but your victims will get their revenge soon."

Lamington, the angels, Zakuro, Sabato, and Zansu disappeared leaving Dokuro alone within the teacher's room.

Little did she knew, Shizuki witnessed the whole event when she struggled to get back up. She slipped and fell on her own vomit before a female classmate rushed to help her.

"Hey, are you alright?" a blonde-haired, blue-eyed classmate asked.

"No!" Shizuki watered up when she turned to the classmate, "This girl killed my best friend."

"What?"

The classmate reacted but noticed the ghosts gathered around the classroom as Dokuro-Chan panicked.

"…"

Lamington reversed Dokuro's spells from the victims wiped away from existence and those turned back from animals to humans.

"This cannot be happening," Dokura panicked when the past victims revived back as ghosts.

"You are the one who wiped us out of existence, right?"

Dokuro answered nervous, "No, I…"

Dokuro picked by the neck and sent flying to the chalkboard. She felt the sharp pain from her back before she landed down on her butt.

"Liar!"

The humans turned to animals by Dokuro, they weren't able to make it out alive if they suffered a horrible fate.

They were in someone's dinner, dissected, ran over by a vehicle, or various cruelty by sadistic individuals. Those who wiped out of the existence and they remained ghosts filled with revenge.

They had the thirst for revenge against Dokoro as they came out from their graves. A few carried knives and various weapons as they thirsted from revenge.

The classmate looked back through the door to see Sakura's corpse lying in the pool of blood. She flinched to see Dokuro sent flying to the chalkboard. She screamed for help before she rose by the hair and slammed down constantly on the teacher's table. It attracted unwanted attention by the other students as the classmate closed the door.

"What's going on?" Shizuki asked.

"We going to call the police!" the classmate said as she helped the Shizuki up from the ground, "are you able to stand?"

Shizuki looked back to see the students gathered together to figure on what's going on.

The classmate pretended blind when she saw any ghosts but leaded Shizuki to a clinic. She avoided Shizuki to seeing what was going to happen to Dokuro.

A male teacher rushed past them to figure out the huge commotion when he opened the door to see Sakura's corpse and Dokuro.

He didn't saw the ghosts gaining up against before he had a chance to confront her. The door slams closed before he had a chance to do so as Dokura screamed for help.

It's no available when the ghosts made her punishment as they beat the living daylight out of her. The teacher gathered other faculty members as they overheard the screams coming from Dokura within the classroom. They horrifying torturous noises as they tried to get the door opened. It remained shut as blood and organs sent flying into the window.

They watched helplessly when a ghost grabbed Dokuro's signature weapon and used it against her. They didn't saw the ghosts but watched in horror as they saw bloody hand prints on each one of them. As it continued on before they saw nothing more than Dokuro's blood as she begged for mercy.

Meanwhile, with Shizuki, she remained shook up from witnessing her friend's death, but hear Dokuro's scream. As the classmate tried to explain the situation to the nurse before they heard her final scream before it died down.

"What the hell?"

"I don't know, but…"

They heard constant beating on the corpse and disturbing noises above where they were at. The blood dripped from the ceiling to the floor and Shizuki faced the wall.

"I hoped karma comes back at this stupid girl," Shizuki thought, "Sakura didn't deserve it."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Celestia._

Where's Sakura now? Sakura shook up to the whole ordeal when he's free from his pain and suffering. He watched as Dokuro tortured and killed from her past victims. Zansu, Zakuro, and Sabato forced to watch every single detail on the big screen, but they have regrets.

Zakuro throws up after she witnessed her sister tortured before she murdered with her gruesome weapon before the screen cut off. It didn't last longer when the three ex-angels sent to the Netherland to paid the price.

They weren't going to reincarnated three thousand years as they disappeared before the television turned off.

"Are you alright?" Archangel Lamington asked Sakura.

Sakura smiled, "Yes, I am, but what about my…"

"Since you passed away and the future prevented, but I'm sorry for what you have to go through," Lamington apologized, "We didn't realize this before until the rumor spread until here. They abused their titles, but…"

Lamington had an intention to welcome him into the Celestia as an angel since he gotten kill by Dokuro-Chan. It became an eye opener to him when he wasn't aware that other angels will misuse their power. There were alternate ways to prevent this from happening when he remained shook up from the whole ordeal. It seemed Sakura had a different opinion when he accepted his fate as he died.

He refused to accept this torturous nightmare from this angel claimed that he going to make a fatal error. He didn't understand on why the angels killed him time and time again without a reasoning. He didn't enjoy it when his friend called him names when he's hanging out with Dokuro-Chan. He knew that his friend doesn't know the truth led up to his death and she hoped what's best for him.

"It's okay," Sakura said.

Especially, he died and come back again by Dokuro multiple times.

He wondered when it's going to come to end as he began to question on why he's attacked without any reason. It remained normal when he hanged out with his childhood friend before Dokuro shows up. Before then, everyone called him a "Pedo" without any reason when he didn't do anything wrong. He knew that Dokuro claimed victims to get close to him when it's wrong as she wiped them out from existence or turned them into angels.

It woke up Celestia when it brought their attention as the rumors spread from the Netherworld to their place. It spelled an outrage when it fueled demons to question on what were the angels' morals? It caused a huge feud against their race between the Celestia and Netherworld, but Lamington knew his leader disapproved of this.

"It's not okay and brought our reputation to question by others," Lamington said, "It's a rare chance to come across a teenage boy didn't do anything wrong to get assaulted without a reason from the future."

Sakura got chill down his spine.

"…"

"Don't bring it up!" Sakura said as Lamington nodded.

Lamington escorted him to the unknown, but he knew that he's too young to die.

"Come now, let me take you where you are able to decide on what to go after this," he said.

Sakura nodded when he followed Lamington out of the room as he saw Dokura crying as her head hanging from the ceiling.

"Please help…"

Sakura looked away from the television before it disappeared as he followed Lamington out of the room. The last thing remained within his mind when he wished to say his final goodbye to his childhood friend.

* * *

 _Lamington's POV_

There are alternate ways to avoid this future, but this boy didn't deserve a horrible torture. I knew people can change their paths, but it doesn't require torture and abuse to get their ways. Dokuro remained a prime example of how an angel shouldn't act for her own gain.

She wiped away the victims' existence to get close the boy without any consequences but turned a human into the animals. She violated the rules and it doesn't seem to bother me if she came from the future or not. Every angel had to abide the restricted rules, but these angels ruined our reputation just for targeting one child.

I doubted that he will trust us thanks, these ex-angels, but I think our reputation will be brought to questioning by others. I intended to do to this Dokuro-Chan, but I witnessed the whole event unfolded. Her actions weren't angelic from what I witnessed when it's more demonic.

The Netherworld and Celestia forced to deal with a huge critic when her victims died without any reason. It's not like this supposed to happen, but I needed to regulate a few rules to avoid this from happening.

Panty and Stockings Anarchy have common senses if they considered being selfish for their sinful traces. Flonne remained another example when she wouldn't attack anyone without any reason. Dokuro was nothing more than a fraud, but her actions disgraced our race.

Was it necessary to bring the victims back to reverse the curse? I tried to undo her horrible mistake, but it's not enough when I felt that I'm at fault. I know my Lord won't tolerate such horrible acts against his eyes when the victims get their final revenge against Dokuro.

She's no angel anymore.

She didn't deserve the halo or wings when she caused our reputation to tarnish because of her actions. She doesn't have immortality or powers to abuse anymore, but I'm glad three ex-angels told the truth.

Sadly, they didn't.

They will end up like Sabato's mother as a flower as punishment for eternality.

Sakura didn't have to suffer anymore when he's able to choose between Celestia or the Netherworld. I knew that he will hold a grudge against us for Dokuro's actions and then again.

At least, the future is safe at the end, but it's at the cost of a thirteen-years-old boy.

What the hell…

That's all I have to say…

What the hell…

* * *

Owari.

 _I referred Shizuki and Sakura together over Dokuro-Chan and Sakura since I don't see them as a relationship. Dokuro-Chan continued to abuse and torture, but she made Panty and Stockings Archangel looked like the good guys. It raised an alarm when she committed horrible acts beyond unforgivable to her victim and others._

 _I'm not going to this fanfiction again since I'm doing this one-shot on "What if Karam comes on…" series._


End file.
